stronkfandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor
Introduction Trevor is a large and dangerous ogre child who worked for Cow Chop as an editor as well as a camera man. He enjoys exploring different Realms, and found himself stumbling upon a Stronk event in Realm 750.07. This led to him being offered a Stronk Contract as a part of the Strank Brand in Stronk 3.0. Cow Chop Trevor started his career as an animator, but was hired by Cow Chop as an editor/camera man. Trevor became quite popular doing this, and this popularity caught the attention of Captain Falcon. Falcon presented Trevor with the freedom to explore different Realms, and so Trevor took the chance and began to explore. Trevor left his job at Cow Chop to journey throughout countless Realms, while also being a competitor in Stronk. Trevor, Explorer of Realms Trevor spent a lot of his time travelling to different Realms, seeing countless different worlds. Trevor's most notable destinations were visiting the Weeaboo Protection Chamber in Realm 900, meeting Funny Valentine in Realm 000 (Ground Zero), and most notably discovering Stronk (3.0) in Realm 750.07. Trevor's home of Realm 1024 was one of the few Realms that did not widely know of Stronk, so when Trevor stumbled upon Realm 750.07, he was shocked to see the entirety of what his Realm was missing out on. Due to the fact that he had visited so many Realms in peace, Trevor was well known across the many Realms as a legend. The myth of the peaceful ogre spread to many Realms until that very ogre shared his name. From that day forward, no Realm would forget Trevor, Explorer of Realms. In-Ring Though being more of a man of peace, Trevor was intrigued by the concept of Stronk and accepted the offer of a Stronk Contract by the Strank Brand in 3.0. Trevor's career is only beginning and he has already soared to unbelievable heights. Trevor showed that he truly was a force to be reckoned with in the ring and eventually defeated Meat to become the Stronk World Champion. This reign lasted a very short amount of time, however, as Trevor was swiftly defeated by Albert Wesker who was then crowned Stronk World Champion. Though it may have been a short reign, after winning the Stronk World Championship, Trevor remained a legitimate threat to the members of the Stronk Roster for centuries. He temporarily formed an alliance with Shaggy 2 Dope, and the two successfully won the Strank Tag Team Championships. After the team peacefully split, Trevor became a less-active member of the Stronk Roster, and silently stopped competing in matches. Retirement Despite being a skilled in-ring competitor, the Great War of Realm 750.07 caused Trevor to leave the Realm and eventually Stronk as a whole. Watching the Great War occur in front of his very eyes, it emphasized to Trevor the importance of peace among Realms. Trevor continued his life as an explorer and as an activist for peace. It is unknown whether or not Trevor will ever return to ring, but he has not expressed a great interest in doing so for the next few centuries to come.Category:Characters Category:Mortals